The First Night
by N30 is the On3 f0r M3
Summary: Satine and Christian's first night together...Rated R for some sexuality. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Kissing Christian

TITLE: First Kiss  
  
SUMMARY: The first night of Christian and Satine's relationship. Right after the elephant scene.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Christian, Satine, Zidler, the Duke, or any of the Bohemians. But of course, if Baz and Craig wish to give 'em to me.I won't deny them. =0)  
  
"You're gonna be bad for business, I can tell."  
  
Satine slowly said, her words like milk from her tongue. Her lips enclosed around his, kissing him deeply. He had his arms around her waist, and she could've sworn she felt him trembling. Her head swam a bit as she realized what she was actually doing. Her conscience told her that she was meant to be in love, but her sense of duty said otherwise. The Moulin was her home.Zidler, Marie, all her friends depended on her to be the best. She couldn't possibly let them down. But as she continued kissing Christian, any semblance of self-control was gone. She reached up and threaded her long fingers through his silky black hair, loving the way the locks slid around her hands. She opened her eyes for a moment and grinned inwardly at him. He seemed so innocent and naïve to be doing this. Or was he? She didn't know. She didn't know a thing about him. He finally pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing deeply and slowly.  
  
"I.Uh.Wow." he smiled at her and ran his hands up and down her arms, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what to say either." she said, telling what she really felt. She turned her head and looked directly into his amazing blue- green eyes, smiling.  
  
He just looked back at her, a grin all over his face. A thin line of red lipstick was on his lips, and Satine lightly wiped it away. 'He is charming in a boyish sort of way.' she thought and nearly laughed out loud. The way he just stood and looked at her made her head flip. He was perfect.  
  
[More coming later, could I possibly have some reviews for my first fan fic chapter?] 


	2. Shy Beginnings

TITLE: Shy Beginnings  
  
SUMMARY: Christian gets swooned  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again.Tragically, I do not own the characters in my writings. They are complete dolls and I'd love to own them...But I don't. Baz, Craig.Feelin' generous?  
Christian followed Satine into the interior of the elephant and finally took in how silly it actually was. As she turned to kiss him, she saw the grin playing on his lips.  
  
"What?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Nothing...Just...Nothing..." he smiled back, taking her face in his hands gently.  
  
She crashes to him with more force than he expected, knocking him down on the bundle of pillows that sat in the corner. She straddled his hips, slowly undoing his shirt. Her eyes were constant, fire building with their combined desire for one another.  
  
Christian just watched her hands as they so skillfully unclothed him. He began to feel shy and felt himself turning pink. He then felt her gaze on him and turned to see a set of blue eyes looking at him wide-eyed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Satine asked, stopping the hard task of getting him out of such an elaborate suit.  
  
He sighed deeply and spoke softly, almost inaudible. "I've...I've never been with anyone..." He trailed off, mumbling.  
  
Satine just smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him, their lips barely touching. "It doesn't matter..."  
  
Christian started to gasp but was cut off as her dark red lips devoured his hungrily, kissing him with a renewed want to have him. There was just something about him that drove her nuts. She couldn't quite explain it... 


	3. Brief Interludes

Long after the interlude began, Christian lay on his back, feeling Satine's delicate body against his. Her long, slender legs wrapped around his waist, holding him inside her. Her arms pressed against his chest, and her head lay in the nook of his arm. A few stray ringlets of blazing red hair fell from the rest and clashed with his light skin. He moved gently to lightly brush them away, his fingers trembling.  
  
He shook them lightly in the air, but it didn't help much. One look down at her, and he was instantly smitten all over again. He still couldn't believe his first lover was an amazing and beautiful woman, the kind he mostly just stared at. He shifted slightly to his side, the motions pulling her awake.  
  
Satine sat up slowly, pushing her hair out of her face. Her head was filled with water and her stomach with butterflies. Nothing was at all normal. She saw Christian and grinned, knowing he was the reason why. She slid under the curtain they had made a sheet and looked over to him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hi there." She said quietly, her eyes opening and closing sleepily.  
  
"Hello." He answered, his voice hoarse from the evening's exertions.  
  
She just smiled, his actions obviously results from earlier that night. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, picking up some strands that fell back and to the side.  
  
He slowly slid her on top of him again, his sweaty body making it hard to sustain balance. At his clumsiness, she fell to the other side of him and chuckled lightly, making him blush.  
  
"Sorry. I haven't had much experience in the 'What to do After' scene." He said while grinning widely.  
  
"No matter. You're doing just fine Christian." Satine slid back on top of him, using her legs to hang on as he slowly moved for her bed. He'd definitely had enough of the floor, some pillows and a makeshift sheet.  
  
He laid her on her back, climbing on all fours to kiss her softly, but tenderly as they lay down. She kissed his forehead as he slid down her body, kissing her neck, breasts, and stomach.  
  
"Christian..." she moaned, her back lifting with the sensations of his soft lips on her bare skin. He had used the same tactics before, driving her wild with soft caresses and kisses.  
  
He looked back up at her eagerly, wanting to please her. "Yes?" his voice was tentative as he slowly moved himself above her once more.  
  
"I want to feel you inside me again..." Her voice was low and provocative, her eyes teasing him further.  
  
He needed no prompting and rolled over, bringing her on top of him. For a moment, his eyes met hers, silently questioning them for what she wanted. He then brought her down slowly and fully, making Satine throw her head back on the pillows and groan deeply from the back of her throat.  
  
For a moment she didn't move, letting herself get used to the feel of him, then arched her hips to meet him. The feeling overtook her and she was soon hanging on as they quickly moved together.  
  
Christian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself nearing the end. His body pounded against hers, making her squeal and moan in pleasure. He'd never once imagined what it would feel like to be with a woman and was glad he was experiencing it. Her muscles tensed around him as they both found release and he loudly groaned as he collapsed, exhausted, sweaty, and spent.  
  
She looked over to him slowly, her eyes searching his face. He looked content enough as he held her to him tightly. She smiled weakly, using all the energy she had left and kissed him softly.  
  
Ten minutes later, he lay on her chest as she slept peacefully above him. He repeatedly kissed her chest, her skin milky smooth against his lips. After a while, he couldn't stand it any longer and fell asleep, leaving the two lovers to wait for daylight. 


	4. The End?

Satine awoke to the fresh morning in the lavishly decorated Elephant. Next to her, her lover lay comfortably in the sheets, his breathing deep and smooth. The golden rays of the sun dripped across his bare skin, painting it gold with every touch. As the light got to his face, he tried to shoo it away, blue pools showing as his eyes fluttered sleepily.  
  
She smiled at him and laughed silently as he flipped over, mumbling into his pillow. She slowly moved over him and lay on his back, kissing his neck slowly. "Good morning Christian."  
  
He was instantly awake, turned over and holding her in his arms. "Mornin' Satine. I..." He paused uncertainly, finding his tongue. "I didn't expect you to still be here."  
  
She smiled at him reassuringly and kissed his cheek. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried Christian..."  
  
"That's wonderful Satine... Couldn't leave you if I tried?! Thanks..." He grinned at her, his hands moving to shield the sunlight pouring in.  
  
She did the same, but moved up a bit, smiling back. "You know what I mean."  
  
He looked at her intensely, his eyes smoldering. "I don't think I do...Maybe you could show me." He leaned in to kiss her, his hands wrapping around her fully.  
  
Satine went to slid in next to him when she heard the door open and someone gasp loudly. She quickly turned to see her best friend at the nightclub, Adrienne, standing and looking quite shocked.  
  
"All night customers are out promptly at dawn Sir!" She exclaimed, making Christian cock his head to the side in confusion.  
  
Satine shook her head and closed her eyes. This would not be easy to explain. And of course, Christian spoke before Satine could stop him. "I'm not a customer..."  
  
Satine looked at him quickly as Adrienne just stared at her. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Look, I'll tell you later Adrienne; just don't say a word to anyone! Not even Nini! Promise!" Satine breathed, frustrated.  
  
Adrienne nodded timidly and left, looking lost.  
  
"Oh damn it..." Satine slid from the bed and got dressed quickly, not even paying attention to Christian as he sat, dumbfounded.  
  
"Satine...Wait...Let's talk about this. Where...Why do you have to go?" He stood slowly, wrapping the sheet around his slender, but strong frame. "Please talk to me."  
  
"I can't Christian! I can't do this with you! What the hell was I thinking?" She stared at him angrily, not wanting to face what she had to.  
  
Christian stepped back and stared at the floor, his mind mulling over the previous night. "So what was last night about then? Was I just a customer? Someone to satisfy your need? You just need to feel someone else's skin under yours so you go and find the first vulnerable, naïve man who you know will fall deeply in love with you? Easy enough."  
  
His words stung her, acid dripping from every syllable. She turned to him and shook her head, trying to stop from crying. "No Christian. You weren't just someone to satisfy my need. I didn't kiss you last night because it was an opportunity..." Her eyes and voice were sincere as he slowly sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
He listened closely, feeling more insensitive as she spoke. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face, choosing his words correctly. "I need to know Satine, if this is more than what it seems." He looked up slowly, his eyes meeting hers with desperation in them.  
  
The silence was deafening, the moments seeming like hours, days even. Neither of them moved and the only source of life was the sounds of footsteps below them in the club hall. Her face was determined but he could almost hear her thinking. He braced himself for rejection, wondering how he would handle losing her all in a day.  
  
All he got was a half-smile, however, as she walked over and sat next to him. "Do you want it to be?" she grinned, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Hopefully that's a yes..." He then slowly kissed her as she nodded gently. He quickly got dressed, remembering rehearsals that morning. Satine looked quite happy as she watched him pull his shirt over his head, and that made Christian all the more content.  
  
He took her hand in his; both of them exchanging one more kiss and embrace before walking down among everyone else.  
  
They both knew what was required to fool the others. The two hoped no one would notice the radiance both had in their eyes, the smiles and subtle grins they exchanged, or the way they seemed to connect more.  
  
Christian made himself stay calm as she would pass, feeling his heart and head reel. All it would take was a smile, laugh, or even a glance to make him fall completely, totally, and utterly in love with her...  
  
...and he did.  
  
[That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it, and please, leave comments. Let me know what you think!] 


End file.
